Voreyn Zahir
Click here to see Voreyn's relationship web. Birth and Childhood Born on the 17th of Lightfading in the year 601 ATA to parents Adona Seamel and Noryn Zahir of Fanghill, Voreyn spent a childhood unnoticed beneath the shining example of her accomplished older brother, Eldan, and the spoiled innocence of a younger sister, Marina. In the shadow cast by her outstanding siblings, she dwelled in quiet contemplation and attended to whatever duties she saw fit considering she was largely ignored. Her parents tended to dote upon the younger daughter who was much more of a soft, demure beauty who excelled at all things thought natural to a female; she was a clever and skilled artist and she painted dishes and embroidered silk pillows better than most; she was a graceful dancer; her manners were polite and laydlike to the utmost degree, and her eloquence and sense of etiquette and propriety were known to bring tears to the eyes of those around her. In essence, she provided an exact example of everything that Voreyn aspired not to be. Oh, to be sure her parents put a fair amount of energy into incorporating Voreyn into these same tasks, but the girl's very being rebelled against such things as embroidery (her fingers were a little too large for such small, deft work). She learned to dance, though quite unwillingly, and took any opportunity to smash the toes of her instructor; nevertheless, she learned. Any other domestic artistry, however, was shoved to the side as Voreyn pursued other avenues of interest. Through her brother Eldan, Voreyn was introduced to archery, horseback riding, and hunting. Much to her mother's dismay, Voreyn also furthered her martial skills with daily sparring with her brother; while she isn't particularly handy with a sword, she can manage a whip well. These days, though, Voreyn spends her time wandering among the citizens dwelling on Zahir land, assisting in such roles as tax assessment and minor dispute mediation. Personality and Temperament Young and still prone to moments of awkwardness, Voreyn strives to succeed as both a noble and aspiring politician of the Zahir family. She has worked carefully and diligently to stay her tongue, manage her temper, and delve into the twisted realm of politics. Luckily, it seems she has stood to inherit the craftiness that comes naturally to most Zahir. As for her temper, Voreyn's ire is difficult to rise; however, when she reaches the point of being angry, it takes a great deal of time before she will calm down enough to be rational. She is stingy with her forgiveness, forgets nothing, is often tempted to hold a grudge, and has been known possess a mild vindictive streak. Current Status and Location Currently Voreyn owns and resides in Eventide Keep, a sprawling estate downhill from the Fanghill township. She is serving as the Matriarch of House Zahir, raising her rank from mere Baroness to Duchess. She also co-owns Ivory Manor of Northreach with Duchess Milora Lomasa, although no renovations have yet been made to the property to reflect this. Now that the Mage Internment in Northreach has ended, Voryen has removed her belongings from Ivory Manor, vacating it of Zahir presence. She has withdrawn once more to estate in Fanghill, and is now dedicated to the expansion of the town, as well as of Hedgehem, and the upkeep of House Zahir's political relations. It is rumored that she has considered taking a sabbatical from the political sphere, withdrawing from the public eye for a much-desired rest. However, there has been no solid proof to support these wild claims, nor has the Duchess herself made an official statement. Furthermore, it is also rumored that she is engaged to one Count Thayndor Zahir; however, there have been no official statements made and those who have spotted the Duchess in public have reported no appearance of love tokens and the like. Long-Term Goals and Plans Voreyn has a desire to reach a position of great power within House Zahir, as she is teeming with ideas to make the family name great. Until then, she merely wishes to survive being a young adult and to settle into a more mature age. Such ideas as marriage and childbearing do not fall on her list of near nor future plans. Memorable Quotes "I would warn you that your efforts in this case would only earn you further enmity should they come to the ears of the person who is working against you. I would encourage you to follow your tenet of peace by making peace with this person. Right now, you are seeking to make war." -- to Celeste Mikin, from "Z" Is Not For Philanthropy "I do not believe we are elected to this position because we have shown ourselves incapable of working within such boundaries." -- to Milora Lomasa, from Further Deliberation "I disagree with that. It is folly on Crown's Refuge part to present no Ambassador nor leader to the Regent first. The Regent expressed his extreme dislike of Taran Songbird for touting the title of Ambassador and using it within the walls of Fastheld as if the Crown itself bestowed it upon them. While it may be our place to encourage communication between Fastheld and the Refuge, I do not see any merit in large-scale /trade/, and that should not be the foundation of our extended hand. Furthermore, with the hostilities against nobility put in place by the last Archon, it is not in Fastheld's best interest to place trust into the hands of ex-citizens at this present time, especially with a wanted criminal among their leaders." -- to the Ducal Council, from A Meeting of Like Minds Badges JTS Faction Point Value of Badges 104 Category:Chiaroscuro Characters Category: House Zahir Category: Pages with Badges Category: Book of the White Tree category:Kael Firelight Web category:Nayla Zahir Web Category:Thayndor_Zahir_Web